


Architect (fanart)

by chargetransfer



Series: Ennead of Manhattan [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skilled in knowledge</p>
<p>Harold as Thoth (Djehuty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Architect (fanart)

**Architect**

architect, _noun_

  * a person who engages in the profession of architecture


  * the deviser, maker, or creator of anything



 

**Skilled in knowledge, Who records all that exists on Earth**

** **

 

In-progress:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As part of the "Ennead of Manhattan" series, I had to find the appropriate Egyptian deity for Harold, and Thoth seemed to fit the bill (ah ha ha, bad bird pun. sorry not sorry).
> 
> As with all Egyptian gods, the attributes of Thoth changed over time. Thoth has been a creator god, who brought himself into being by the power of language and was seen as the patron of scribes and the written word. Among Thoth's titles and epithets are "Author of Every Work on Every Branch of Knowledge, Both Human and Divine," he knows "all that is hidden under the heavenly vault," "the One who Made Calculations Concerning the Heavens, the Stars and the Earth," and many more, which can be found [here](http://www.ancientegyptonline.co.uk/thoth.html) and [here](http://t.web.umkc.edu/tardyg/epithets_of_djehuty.htm). Thoth is often shown as an ibis or a man with the head of an ibis.
> 
> Harold is carrying the symbol of Ma'at from [Intercessor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7110352) (the Machine) and a briefcase with the ankh and the symbol of Wepwawet from [Messenger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7325764) (John). 
> 
> The initial sketch was done in pencil, with the rest of the drawing in Photoshop CC. I like Harold in purple and green; I think all of my color drawings of him to date have in either or both. As a pose/face reference, I used one of the promo pics. If you google "harold finch promo," you'll find several versions of the particular image. 
> 
> For more info on Thoth, you can visit the [wikipedia page on Thoth](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thoth), the [Ancient Egypt Online page on Thoth](http://www.ancientegyptonline.co.uk/thoth.html), or the [Epithets of Djehuty](http://t.web.umkc.edu/tardyg/epithets_of_djehuty.htm) (he's got a bunch!).


End file.
